Tear Drops A Renesmee and Jacob Story
by twilightfan1495
Summary: A perfect girl,living in the perfect world. She has everything that she needs.Then one day,she loses her parents to the Volturi. Renesmee is challenged to save them and to save her true love,Jacob. Can she save her parents and not lose anyone in the run..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

I looked in the mirror. The younger me has ,Renesmee Cullen is sixteen(I look like sixteen ok! Im really seven). Alice was having a "surprise" party. Your wondering how I found out its a "surprise". When your best friends with a werewolf you'll find out,or you can ask Uncle will tell you absolutly tell you anything,he caves fast. I fixed my dress. My dress is black,its short,a little bit higher than my knees,and its a little poofy at the end. I looked at myself in my full long mirror. Sweet sixteen today,then graduation in a year,then marriage? I dont know when but I hope my life will be perfect.

I quickly walked down the stairs. I heard Alice giggling from the main room. I turned passed the corner.

"Happy Birthday Renesmee!!" Everyone shouted at me.  
"Awe thanks guys!" I smiled.

Im just like my mother. I dont like birthdays. I hugged everyone. I walked over to Jacob and smiled. He smiled back at me.

"Happy Birthday Nessie," He smiled at me.  
"Thanks Jake. So did you get me a gift?" I asked him  
He laughed a bit. "Yeah."  
"Where is it?" I asked while looking at the present table.  
"Your going to get it at the end of the party." He smirked.  
"Thats unfair!" I told him  
"To me it aint." He laughed and walked off.

Alright, me and Jacob are best friends. Thats all. I dont see him more than that. I looked around. I saw my family,and friends having a blast.

"Happy birthday sweetie." Dad said.  
"Hi daddy!" I smiled  
"Follow me for a second hun." He told me and went to his piano room.

I loved my daddys piano,he taught me how to play when I looked like a five year old. He sat down infront of it and looked at me to sit next to him.

"Play something for your daddy." He smiled at me.  
"Do I have to? " I asked him  
He chuckled. "Yes,its the only time we can spend together before he gets in the way."  
"Who will get in the way Daddy?" I asked him.  
"No one.." He said in a serious tone.  
"Daddy, no one will come between us." I told him,and quietly played.

"All this time I was wasting  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down

And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again  
But not this time around

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore And you can say that you're sorry But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, no, no..." I finished playing for him.

"Hun,I never knew you could sing."  
"Well I practice. I take choir at school." I told him.  
"Well Im going back to your party. You wanna come?" He asked me.  
"No." I told him. "Im gonna chill here for a bit." He smiled and walked off.

I continued playing that song...and thats when I heard the screaming....


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

-few weeks later-

It was quiet.I was in my room.I never left this room unless I needed to hunt or go to the than those things I stayed here,looking out my window waiting for my parents to come back.I continued to stare out of my window until I saw a rock hit it.I waited and saw another one hit my window.I walked towards it and looked down.I saw a handsome guy,Jacob Black. He looked up and smiled at me,giving me a signal to open the window.I opened it.

"Move back Im coming up!" He yelled. I moved back and in a second Jake was up here.  
I hugged him."I missed you."  
"I missed you too." He hugged me back.  
"Your the only thing I have now." I whispered  
"You still have some of your family." He told me.  
"But there not my parents.I need them back Jake. I just do." I started to shed some tears.  
"I know Ness,I know." he soothed me like a baby. "Lets take you out to Lapush to get them off your mind." I nodded.

We got to Lapush in a hour. The pack was having a bombfire. Jake and Paul were fighting each other boys.I giggled to myself. I wanted to get out of here,just for a bit and walk around.I got up from my log and started to walk around.

I ended up at the highest cliff at the beach.I remember my mother jumping off here because Daddy left her to protect everytime she did something crazy she would see if I did that I would see my parents. I felt a light cool breeze infront of me. I looked up.

"Dont do this Ness,your going to hurt yourself." a voice whispered to me.

I regonized that was my parents voice.I jumped a bit from hearing that and slipped off the cliff.

-Jake's POV-

After fighting with Paul I walked back to the group.I didnt see Nessie maybe she went for a walk.I was going to tell her I love her and I imprinted on her seven years ago. But she was no where to be seen.

Unless shes falling off a cliff. Paul thought

I looked and saw Nessie falling.

"NESS!!!!" I ran towards the water and dived in.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I ran towards the main room. I smelled a weird scent. I walked in the room and saw them. The Volturi. The Volturi is a powerful vampire clan. The strongest I ever seen. Aro,Caius,and of course,Jane showed up. Jake saw me and ran beside me and growled at them.

"Dont make me hurt her." Jane said in a excited voice. I hissed at her.

"What do you want Aro?" My daddy asked him and pulled me and mommy close to him. Jacob stood next to me.

"Your daughter dead." He chuckled.

"But I thought we had a understanding about her." Alice told him. Some how I knew he was going to regret this later on in life.

"We did,but now it changed. But I have a little something up my sleeve that we can agree too." He said. "Renesmee please come here." He said and held out his hand.

Aro has this power to see every thought you have with just one touch. Its just like mine,but a bit different. I can show people what I think. I looked at Jacob with the corner of my eye. He didnt look that happy.

"Your not touching her." He growled and fell towards the ground,screaming in pain.A scream I never heard before.

I ran towards her. "DONT HURT HIM!!!!" I screamed and Felix grabbed me in a choke hold.

"Jane.." Aro said,shortly after she stopped and Jacob got up.

"What do you want from us Aro. Please dont hurt my !" My mother was begging.

"You and Edward." He said.  
"No you cant take my parents away!" I yelled at him.  
"Yes we can or you die."  
"You cant kill her your not doing that!" Jacob growled and put me behind him.  
"Yes we can,Edward,Bella please make your choice." He smiled

I looked at my is this happening to looked at eachother staring into eachothers eyes.I looked down I wish this didnt happen to they cant go.I rather die.

"No your not dying Renesmee." My father said. "Aro we will love to join you."  
" lets go and leave. We will be outside your good byes quick." He walked out with the rest of his coven.

I ran towards my into tears and hugging my mother first. The rest of the family gathered around was crying,but she couldnt have was silent.

"Mommy why did this have to happen." I asked her  
"I dont know sweetie I just dont know." She whispered and put me in daddys arms.  
"Daddy dont go. I need you. " I cried louder.  
He rubbed my back. "I need you too sweetie.I love good for me please."  
"Ok daddy.I promise. I love you too."

They slowly walked outside,hand in hand and they left with the coven. I fell to my knees crying. Everyone was all upset or crying. Jacob walked over to me and kneeled next to me and holding me close.

"We will get them back Nessie.I promise you this." Jacob whispered to me.  
"O-okay." I sobbed into his chest.

No one moved out of there a soul. _Why? Why me?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

*Nessies POV*

I woke up in Jacobs house. I was covered in blankets.I took them off and saw that I was wearing his shirt.I smiled a bit. He walked in towards me and sat next to me.

"Renesmee,we need to talk." He said in a strong tone.

Renesmee,he never said my full name before.

"Um yeah sure." I smiled  
"I love you.." He looked down.

*Bella's POV*

"Edward we need to get out of here." I told him for the hundredth time  
"I know Bella,we cant though,for Renesmee's sake." He sighed.

Its been a few weeks since I seen my daughter. I hope everything is going ok over did the Volturi change there mind so fast. Im sick of eating humans.I need to go back to animal got up from his chair and smashed his hand against the wall.

"I. Need. Blood. Now." He said  
"Edward you cant,we need to find a way to get out of here and stay with Renesmee." I said  
"Whos Renesmee?" He asked

Oh doesnt know who our daughter is.

*Jakes POV*

"Renesmee,I love you." I told her,while biting my lip. I wonder how she was going to take it.

She smiled,then giggled twirling around a bit in her spot.I smiled slightly.

"I love you too Jacob." She smiled  
I pulled her closer to me and wrapped arms around her. "Good.I imprinted with you."  
"So your mine forever?" She asked me.  
" your mine forever."  
"Good." She giggled.

I kissed her softly,and not to hard so just in case she didnt like it. But she did. She kissed back but then pulled away with worry on her face.

"Sweetie whats wrong?" I asked her.  
"Something is wrong with me." She said.  
"Like what?"  
"Like, I'm turning more into a human."


End file.
